


Rifts

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom works, Orli sees Bean in a bar, and Sean meets Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

Elijah lay stretched out on the couch, feet in Dom’s lap, and nudged Dom’s side with his bare foot. Dom stared straight ahead at the television and ignored him. Elijah nudged him again, but turned away when Dom looked at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Elijah said.

“You nudged me with your foot.”

“I just wanted to poke you.” Elijah dug his toes into Dom’s side again. Dom grabbed the foot in his hands and held it still. Elijah tried to pull his foot away, but Dom’s grip was too tight. “Let go.”

“Are you going to stop poking me?”

“Sure.” Dom let go of Elijah’s foot and turned his attention back to the movie. A few minutes later, Elijah slipped his toes underneath the hem of Dom’s shirt, pressing them against his side.

“Fuck, Elijah! Your feet are bloody cold!”

Elijah giggled and slid his other foot underneath Dom’s shirt. Dom stood up quickly and plopped back down on top of Elijah, straddling him. He sat firmly on Elijah’s legs and smirked.

“You are annoying.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not. Are you going to stop pressing your ice cold feet against my side?” Dom didn’t really mind. He liked playing around with Elijah.

“Maybe,” Elijah said. Dom cocked an eyebrow and Elijah grinned. “Your side is warm.”

“Put on socks.”

“I like your side better.”

“If I kiss you, will you shut up and stop being annoying?” Dom asked, staring intently at Elijah’s chapped, but inviting, lips. He wanted to feel Elijah’s mouth beneath his own, taste him moaning against his tongue.

Elijah pulled his lip between his teeth and pretended to think about it. “I think so.” Dom leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Elijah’s lips. He pulled away briefly before pressing his lips against Elijah’s again, this time harder, more urgent. He slid his tongue along Elijah’s bottom lip and dipped it inside his open mouth. Elijah moved his hands between their bodies and fumbled with the button on Dom’s jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, doing the same for his own. Dom reached his hand inside Elijah’s open pants as he nipped roughly at Elijah’s ear. Elijah cried out softly and arched against him. Dom started gliding his fingers up and down Elijah’s shaft and trailed kisses from his ear back to his mouth, capturing his lips again.

Dom heard the lock on the front door click and jumped back into the opposite corner of the couch. Elijah rose up on his elbows and looked at Dom in confusion. Orlando and Liv walked into the living and went completely silent. Elijah was leaning back on his elbows, body stretched out along the couch, feet against Dom’s thighs, pants unbuttoned and zipped, hard-on obvious even in his loose jeans. Dom sat in the corner, pillow firmly over his lap.

“Did we interrupt something?” Orlando asked before he and Liv burst into laughter.

“I thought you two were out shopping or something,” Dom said as Elijah sat up and grabbed the nearest pillow. Dom turned to look at him. Elijah’s face was a deep red.

“Liv went shopping. I’m too poor to shop. So I was there for moral support.” Orlando and Liv crossed the room into the kitchen. Dom and Elijah both got up from the couch and walked back into the bedroom. As soon as Elijah shut the door, Dom grabbed his arms and pushed him back onto his mattress.

“Aggressive, are we?” Elijah said, smirking. Dom pounced on top of him.

“In a hurry. I’m not too comfortable fucking around with Orlando and Liv in the kitchen, but there’s no way I can get through the rest of the day like this.” Dom hurriedly unbuttoned Elijah’s jeans and grabbed his cock. Elijah did the same, and soon they were rocking in each other’s hands as their mouths were a flurry of lips, tongue, and teeth. Dom came first and rolled over beside Elijah as he continued stroking him. Elijah came with a soft moan.

“Where are you going?” Elijah asked as Dom stood up. Dom ignored the tone of Elijah’s voice as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pants from a pile in the floor. The room was suddenly too small and he felt short of breath.

“Back into the living room.”

“You don’t have to go back in there so soon. Orlando and Liv don’t care what we’re doing.” Elijah sat up and started playing absently with the sheets. “You always leave right after we fool around.”

“No, I don’t,” Dom said, buttoning his jeans. He had to get out of the room – fast.

“Yes you do. Unless it’s at night when we’re trying not to wake up Billy.”

Dom crossed the room and knelt in front of Elijah. He took Elijah’s chin between his fingers and lifted his face. “Don’t look so dejected.” For a moment, he felt the familiar twinge of longing in his stomach and it made him nauseous. Dom gave Elijah a quick peck on the lips. “It’s not you. I just don’t like to lie around and do the whole pillow talk thing. I talk to you all the time,” Dom lied. He got up and walked towards the door.

“Okay,” Elijah said quietly. Dom didn’t turn around. He closed the door softly behind him and crossed the hall into the bathroom. Trembling, he sat down on the side of the tub and covered his face with his hands.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Elijah was happy, he knew he was – the boy just glowed. But Dom felt trapped. He felt bad leaving Elijah every time they had sex, but he just couldn’t lay there. It had started out like that, and Dom used to love holding Elijah, love being with Elijah. But now he didn’t even want to be in the same room afterwards. It wasn’t fair to Elijah, but Dom didn’t know what else to do.

Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, silver cigarette case. He opened it, picked up a half smoked joint, and lit it with shaking hands. His heart was pounding, and he needed something to calm his nerves. Thoughts raced through his head, things he wanted to ignore, like how he loved Elijah’s eyes and giggle and the panic that rose into his throat every time he thought of being with him. He took a few long hits before stamping it out and putting the roach back into the case.

A few minutes later, he wandered back into the kitchen where Orlando and Liv were cooking. Elijah sat on the counter, watching.

“Whatcha cooking?” Dom asked, opening the refrigerator and getting out a beer.

“Manacotti, sautéed mushrooms, and fresh garlic bread,” Liv said, scraping mushrooms off a cutting board into a pan.

“Ever since you’ve been coming round, I’ve had a decent meal every night,” Dom said, walking past her and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Sure you don’t want to move in?”

“And where would I sleep?” she asked.

“Um. You can share the mattress with me and Elijah.”

“No thank you. I’ll stay in my own apartment with my big bed.”

“Maybe we can move in with you,” Elijah joked. “You’re bedroom is probably bigger than this entire apartment.”

“Can you imagine living with a woman?” Orlando said as he carefully stuffed ricotta cheese into the shells.

“Yes. There would always be toilet paper in the bathroom and chocolate in the kitchen,” Elijah said.

“It’s more like can I imagine living with four guys. I might have to kill myself. Four bodies who are slobs, leave the toilet seat up, eat everything in the fridge, and leave beer bottles everywhere.”

“Isn’t that like Orlando spending the night with you anyway?” Dom joked. Orlando glared at him.

“Yes. He leaves my apartment in a total mess. Beer bottles all over the place and eats everything. I have to buy groceries just for him.”

“I’m not that bad. I don’t hear you complaining,” he said, winking at Liv.

“I love having you over, you know that.” She leaned over and kissed him quickly. “But living with four guys all the time? No thank you.” Liv smiled at them. “But I still like cooking for you.”

Dom and Elijah walked back into the living. Elijah sat on the opposite side of the couch from Dom, ignoring him. Dom tried not to think about the way his stomach was in knots.

*

Orlando and Billy stood in the kitchen, washing up the dinner dishes after everyone else left. Orlando handed Billy a plate to rinse, grabbed another from the counter, and placed it in the soapy water.

“How was your day?” Orlando asked, trying to break the deafening silence. He wasn’t sure what to say. Billy hadn’t said too much to him recently, and Orlando tried his hardest to get Billy to talk to him. He had to corner Billy in the kitchen or bedroom just to get a simple hello out of him. Orlando had been spending most of his time at Liv’s, just because he couldn’t handle the tension that seemed to be seeping out of everyone in the apartment, including Dom and Elijah.

“Shite.”

“I’m sorry. Anything in particular, or just the whole thing?”

“The whole deal. I hate working in an office more than anything. You just don’t know, Orli.” Billy sighed as he put the plate into the cabinet. “Why aren’t you at Liv’s tonight?”

“She had a date,” Orlando answered. He handed another plate to Billy. He felt slightly awkward talking about Liv with Billy, but at least he was talking.

“Aren’t you upset that your girlfriend has a date?” Billy spat.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Could have fooled me,” Billy mumbled.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Orlando asked, pulling his hands out of the dishwater and wiping them on a towel. Guilt seeped through his body, but he was damned if he was going to let Billy see that.

“You spend all your fucking time with her. Sleep there almost every night. Fuck her regularly.” Billy shoved the plate in the cabinet and slammed the door.

“She’s not my goddamn girlfriend. She’s a good friend. And you don’t have the right to be upset that I spend my time with her.” Orlando turned and stomped out of the kitchen. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he had to restrain himself from hitting Billy or saying something he’d really regret. He couldn’t believe that Billy had the audacity to say anything about Liv. Orlando grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

*

Sean walked up the last set of stairs of Viggo’s apartment building and stopped to catch his breath. He thought Viggo really needed to move to an apartment on a floor in the single digits. This walking up thirteen flights of stairs because the elevator was broken was killing him. Sean took a deep breath and crossed the hallway, stopping in front of Viggo’s door. He knocked softly. A boy of about thirteen answered the door.

“Can I help you?” the boy said.

“Is Viggo home?” Sean asked, confused. He didn’t know why anyone would be at Viggo’s; he hadn’t mentioned anything earlier. The boy turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

“Dad! Someone’s at the door!”

Sean stared after the young boy. He couldn’t believe he didn’t put two and two together. Why else would a young boy be in Viggo’s apartment? It was his son.

Viggo stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the door. “What in the hell are you doing standing outside?” Viggo grabbed Sean’s hand and pulled him into the apartment. He kissed him quickly on the lips.

“I didn’t want to be rude,” Sean said lamely. He immediately felt awkward. This was Viggo’s son, and now Viggo wasn’t just his boyfriend, but a father too. He didn’t know what to say or do with this kid. And he hated himself for being a little jealous.

“Rude? What are you talking about? You’re over here at least five times a week.” Viggo led Sean into the kitchen where Henry was getting plates out of the cabinet. “Henry, this is Sean. Sean, my son, Henry.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Henry said, grabbing Sean’s hand and shaking it energetically. “Dad talks about you all the time.”

“He does?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Viggo said.

“So, you manage a band?” Henry asked as he walked into the small dining room.

“Yes. Valiant Effort.” Sean walked into the dining room after him, carrying a bowl of peas.

“Dad says they’re fantastic. Can I hear them while I’m in town?”

“How long are you going to be in town?” Sean hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. He didn’t want the kid there, didn’t want to play father and house. He didn’t want to think about other people in Viggo’s life, ex-wives, a past life that didn’t include him. Sean wasn’t ready for any of it.

“A month or so.”

Sean pulled out a chair and sat down. Henry returned to the kitchen and Sean ran a hand nervously through his hair. A month? How could he deal with this and pretend that this didn’t bother him for a month? He shifted around the silverware lying beside his plate, looking up and spreading a fake smile across his face when Viggo and Henry sat down.

He was silent while they chatted happily.

*

Dom pushed the buttons on the calculator with the end of his pen. He’d been holed up in Ian’s office for two hours, punching numbers into the calculator and shifting through receipts. His eyes were starting to go blurry, but he only had a couple more stacks, and then he’d be done for the night.

He felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket, so he pushed the chair back with his feet and pulled it from his jeans. He didn’t recognize the number, but clicked the talk button anyway.

“Hello?” he said, leaning his elbows against the edge of the desk.

“This Dominic?” a guy asked.

“Yeah. Who’s asking?”

“I got your number from Seth at the Paradox club. He said you’d be the one to call.”

“Yeah. Where are you at?” Dom said, spinning around in the chair and picking his bag up off the floor. He opened it and pulled out a smaller bag. He knew he was running low on pot; he didn’t keep or sell nearly as much as he used to, but he thought he had enough. Looking inside, he saw bags in varying sizes. Plenty. He zipped the bag back up.

“I’m at the Paradox right now,” the guy said.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Dom hung the phone up and stuffed the contents of his bad into various jacket pockets. It was about time he made a deal. Cutting down on his amount of deals was hurting him financially, but after much debate with Billy, he decided to work more for Ian and sell drugs less. Billy knew that until the band really took off that Dom couldn’t stop selling drugs, but he decided that selling less meant less chance of getting caught. And Dom always listened to Billy.

He walked out of the office and down the small staircase, pushing the door at the foot open. He came out beside the bar, where Elijah and Karl were busy serving drinks.

“Hey, Lij,” Dom called as he ducked underneath the counter door to the bar. Elijah handed someone a beer and turned to face him.

“Yeah?”

“I gotta go out for a little while. Cover for me if Ian asks where I am.”

“Where are you going?” Elijah asked.

“Out.”

Elijah looked at him and shook his head. “Why do you have to keep doing that Dom?”

“Cause it keeps the bills paid.” Dom had had this conversation with Elijah far too many times before. He didn’t want to start it again.

“So does working.”

“Elijah, I don’t have time for this.” Dom turned around, but Elijah caught his arm.

“Be careful, okay?” Elijah said, running his hand along Dom’s arm. Dom shrugged Elijah’s hand off and ducked back under the bar. He didn’t have to answer to anyone for what he was doing, least of all Elijah. “Dom!”

Dom turned around impatiently. “What?”

“Why are you acting so pissed?”

“I don’t have time for this, Elijah! Goodbye!” Dom turned around and rushed out of the bar, trying to forget the look in Elijah’s eyes.

*

Orlando sat at the bar, nursing his third whiskey of the night. He didn’t know why he was well on his way to getting pissed. Nothing that had happened earlier surprised him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t pay attention to the bloke that sat down beside him, but remained interested in the amber liquid inside his glass.

“You don’t look too happy, Orlando.” Orlando looked up, surprised to see Bean sitting beside him.

“Been better.”

“Bartender, put his tab on mine. And bring me a scotch.” The bartender nodded and Bean looked back at Orlando. “What’s ailing you?”

“Just life bullshit.” Orlando lifted the glass to his lips and downed the rest of the glass in a single gulp.

“Slow down there!” Bean laughed. “Keep up that and you’ll be passed out in no time.”

“My plan, mate. Another, bartender.” Orlando pushed his glass away from him.

“Cancel that, please,” Bean said with a wave of his hand. Orlando glared at him.

“I think I can order another drink if I please,” he said. He really just wanted Bean to go away and leave him alone. He was the last person he wanted to talk to.

“Is the band having problems?” Orlando shook his head, but remained silent. “Love life?” Orlando twirled his empty glass in his hands, not responding. “Orlando, you are young, beautiful, and a rock star. None of this shit should matter. You should be fucking groupies left and right. What else is being a rock star good for?”

“Fucking groupies isn’t what being successful means to me,” Orlando said.

“I know. That whole ‘it’s about the music’ shit. I’ve heard it a thousand times before, mate. But let me give you a piece of advice. When it all comes down to it, the music doesn’t mean shit. Enjoy everything while you can.” Bean lifted his glass to his lips and took a long sip.

Orlando stared at the marred wood of the bar, Bean’s words echoing in his head.

“Can’t waste away your days over something that will never happen.”

Orlando looked up sharply at Bean, who sipped his drink calmly. Bean was wrong. The music meant everything. And more than that, he couldn’t believe that nothing would ever happen. If he gave hope, then he gave up everything.

“This bar is shite. Want to go somewhere else?” Bean placed a hand on Orlando’s thigh. “Somewhere more private.”

Orlando wanted to shove the hand from his leg. But he heard Billy’s words echoing in his head. “This can’t happen”, “Because of the band”, “Want you”, “Your girlfriend”, “Fuck her”. And he made a decision. He covered Bean’s hand with his own.

“I’d love too.”

*

Sean carried his empty plate into the kitchen. Henry plopped himself in front of the television, involved in some video game while Sean helped Viggo clear the table. Sean leaned to place the plate into the dishwasher when Viggo caught his arm.

“Sean.”

“What?” Sean put the plate down and straightened up. Viggo was staring at him with an intensity that made him extremely uncomfortable. He looked down at his feet.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Sean laughed nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sean. You haven’t been yourself since you walked through that door. Tell me what’s wrong.” Viggo stepped closer and slipped an arm around Sean’s waist.

“It’s. I. Fuck me.” Sean pulled away from Viggo and walked to the other end of the small kitchen. He leaned back against the counter, head in his hands.

“I honestly don’t know.” Sean looked up, lost. He just didn’t know what to say.

“But something’s going on, Sean. You can tell me anything. I’m on your side.”

Sean bit his lip and contemplated telling Viggo everything. But he was scared to death of Viggo’s reaction. “Why didn’t you tell me Henry was coming to visit?”

“This is about Henry?”

“Kinda. You should have warned me, mentioned that your son was coming to stay for an entire month.”

“I didn’t even think about it. I thought you were looking forward to meeting him,” Viggo said.

“I was.”

“Then what is it, Sean? He’s my son. He’s part of my life, you know this. We’ve had this conversation before.”

“I know! I know this! But I don’t know how to act around your son. I don’t know how he feels about his father dating a man, a man like me. And what if he doesn’t like me? What do I say to him? I had no time to prepare myself for this.”

“He doesn’t care that I’m gay. And if he did, it wouldn’t matter. You’re also a part of my life. And Sean, he’s a person. Just talk to him like you would anyone else.”

“You just don’t get it.” Sean walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat from the closet.

“Where are you going?” Viggo asked, following. Sean slid his coat on and walked up to Viggo. He stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment before pecking him on the lips.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner.” He turned and headed for the door. “Nice meeting you, Henry.”

“Sean! What are you doing?”

Sean froze as his hand covered the doorknob. He hung his head and tried to pull himself together. He had to give himself time; had to get used to everything.

“Goodnight, Viggo.” Sean opened the door and went out into the hallway, not sure what just happened.

*

Dom counted the money for the second time, just to make sure. One hundred and ten dollars. Sixty for the quarter bag of weed and fifty for the two ecstasy tablets. He slipped the money into his pocket and handed the drugs over to the man.

“Going to be around if I give your name to a couple friends?” the man said.

“Yeah.” He nodded and walked away from Dom’s table. One hundred and ten easy dollars. If the man told a few more people, he could bring home some decent cash tonight.

Dom went up to the bar and grabbed a beer, quickly returning to his table. He let his gaze travel over the club, watching as people danced, fucked, smoked, and drank. His mind periodically drifted to Elijah, but he kept forcing those thoughts from his mind. He felt bad for being short with him. He knew how much Elijah worried about him when he did drug deals. But he did what he had to do to pay the bills, and he didn’t need Elijah on his back nagging him. So, why did he feel so damn shitty?

Dom made a couple more deals, easily pulling in another three hundred and fifty bucks. He stood up to leave and came face to face with someone.

“Done for the night?” the man asked.

“Nope. Just in time,” Dom said, sitting down. “Whatcha want?”

“Just some ecstasy.”

“It’s twenty-five for one.” Dom said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pill and held it in his palm for the man to look at. Dom couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was.

“I’ll take one.”

“Just one?” Dom asked. “No fun rolling by yourself, mate.”

“What would you suggest?” the man asked, leaning closer to Dom’s face.

“I’d suggest a good joint with good company.” Dom leaned back and put the pill back into his pocket. “I’m Dom.”

“Craig Parker.”

“Well, I think I’d like to dance.” Dom stood up and looked down at Craig. “With you.”

Craig stood up and followed Dom out onto the crowded dance floor. Bodies were pressed all against them. Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint, lightning it and taking a hit. He moved his hand close to Craig’s mouth. “On the house,” Dom said in his ear.

Craig wrapped his lips around the end of the joint, brushing them against Dom’s hand. Dom watched him intently as Craig blew the smoke out of his mouth, then pressed his lips firmly against his. Craig wrapped his arms around Dom’s waist as he slipped his tongue inside Dom’s mouth. They moved their bodies in some sort of broken rhythm as they devoured each other’s mouth. Dom pulled away and took another hit of the joint as Craig sucked on his neck. He let his head roll around loosely, and he stared at the lights overhead blinking red, yellow, green, blue. Blue. Elijah.

Dom jerked his head up suddenly and took a large hit from the joint. Craig moved his mouth over towards Dom’s hand, and Dom held it while Craig took another. He leaned down and stubbed the joint out on the sole of his shoe and slipped it into a bag in his pocket. Craig pulled him even closer, and Dom kissed him again. He wanted to shut off his brain, drown out the images and sounds with this stranger. Just to prove he could.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dom whispered in Craig’s ear. Craig nodded, and they slipped through the crowd and broke in front of the taxi queue. They laughed as the taxi drove off from screaming people swearing at them.

In Craig’s apartment, they shed their clothes in the doorway. Dom wandered over to the couch while Craig went back into his bedroom, returning moments later with condoms and lube. Dom took the condom out of Craig’s hand and rolled it over himself. This wasn’t about being together – it was about fucking. He looked up at Craig and grinned. He captured Craig’s lips before turning him around and pushing him onto the couch. Craig placed his elbows on the back of the couch as he situated his knees on the cushions. Dom opened the bottle of lube and looked over Craig’s body as he squirted some into his palm. He noted that Craig had an extremely nice ass, but his waist was too thick, back too toned, skin too tan. Dom shook his head and quickly pressed one finger into Craig’s opening. He tried to fight the images gathering in his head. He had control over them, control over himself. He was free and about to fuck an incredibly attractive man. And he didn’t care. No, Dom reminded himself. I can’t care.

Dom slid quickly into Craig and buried his head against his neck. He thrust in deeper and deeper, not hearing Craig’s moans of pleasure beneath him. His body was there, enjoying itself, but his mind was not. He thought about everything else, the sexy bodies in the dance club, the porno he watched the other night, the man beneath him. But his thoughts kept coming back to one thing.

Dom gripped Craig’s hips tighter and he felt himself getting close. He thrust a few more times, and then, “Oh Lij,” he whispered against Craig’s skin. He came and stayed buried inside Craig. Craig’s body moved under him as his hand pumped across his own cock. Dom felt Craig’s muscles tense as he came.

Dom pulled out and walked into the bathroom. He yanked the condom off and slung it into the trash can. Out in the living room, he pulled his clothes back on and walked out of the apartment without a single word to Craig.

Dom pulled his jacket closer around him as he briskly walked through the cold New York streets. He passed a clock that said it was two thirty, still fucking early. He was pissed off at himself. Dominic Monaghan did not fall in love. He did not get attached to impish geek boys with haunting blue eyes. He was all sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll. Party all night, sleep all day, make no connections, and leave his heart out of everything.

So what the fuck was wrong with him? He didn’t know what had come over him. Dominic Monaghan had fallen in love. With Elijah fucking Wood for fuck’s sake. He was stupid enough to fall for giggles and askew glasses and beat up Converse tennis shoes that didn’t match threadbare band t-shirts. And Dom hated it. Hated Elijah for existing, hated that Elijah loved him back, hated himself for falling in love, but most of all hated himself because he would never be they type of boyfriend Elijah deserved. He knew Elijah deserved better than him, because all he’d ever be is a fuck up who happened to play a wicked bass.

He passed a subway entrance and stopped. He could take the subway back to the apartment, but he was in no hurry to get back. So, he continued walking.

*

Orlando walked around Bean’s bedroom, reading the titles of all the books lining the bookshelves. He pulled out a volume of poetry and started flipping through it.

“I didn’t bring you here to read,” Bean said. He pulled the tail of his shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned the cuffs. “I think we can use the time much more effectively.”

Orlando closed the book and walked into the middle of the room. Bean sat down on the bed and smirked at him. “I want to watch you undress for me.”

“Like strip?”

“No. Just undress.” Bean lounged across the bed as Orlando slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head. The air in the room was cold and he felt goose bumps break out across his skin. “Look at me.” Orlando lifted his head and stared at a spot on Bean’s shoulder to avoid his eyes. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down, the sound echoing in the silent room. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops and bent down, sliding the jeans down his legs. He kicked them over with his shirt and straightened back up. He twisted his hands in front of him as he stood there, feeling extremely vulnerable. Reluctantly, he met Bean’s eyes.

“Now the boxers.”

Orlando slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of the boxers, trying to gain the courage to pull them down. His earlier argument with Billy flashed through his brain, and he lifted face, meeting Bean’s eyes, and yanked his boxers down.

“So nice, Mr. Bloom.” Bean stood up, sliding his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. It dropped silently from his hands. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a condom. “I’m sure you know how to put this on someone.” Orlando nodded as he took the package from Bean’s fingers. He opened the wrapper as Bean pulled off his trousers and boxers. Orlando dropped to his knees and placed the condom around the tip of Bean’s hard cock.

“With your mouth.” Orlando wrapped his lips around the condom and rolled it across the shaft. He stood back up, and Bean trailed two fingers down the side of Orlando’s face. “On the bed, on your knees.”

Orlando obeyed, crawling onto the bed and propping himself up on all fours. He tried to relax as he felt Bean prepare him and slide in. After a few moments of tension, Orlando grabbed his cock with one hand, Bean pounding into him from behind. He pumped his fist and came quickly. He braced himself on shaky arms as Bean continued thrusting in and out. Bean’s fingers dug roughly into his thin hips, and Orlando wondered how long it was going to take him. He was starting to get uncomfortable, but he knew better than to say anything. Finally, Bean came and pulled out.

Orlando’s arms gave out and he fell onto the bed, landing in a cold, wet spot of his own come. He didn’t have the energy to move off of it.

“Very nice, Orlando.” Orlando forced himself to roll over and sit up. Bean handed him his clothes. “You can sleep downstairs if you wish.” Orlando pulled on his jeans and headed for the door, but Bean caught his arm. “I do hope this will happen again.”

“It will.”

*

Dom woke up and shielded his eyes from the sun coming in through the living room windows. It’d been so long since he’d slept on the couch, he had forgotten how bloody uncomfortable it could be.

He looked at the clock on the wall that said four thirty. He couldn’t remember what time he’d gotten in, maybe five or so. All he knew was that he was starving.

The apartment was empty. He didn’t know where anyone was, but he wasn’t sure he cared. He was rather glad he was alone at the moment.

He wandered into the kitchen and fixed himself a strong cup of coffee before finding leftovers in the refrigerator. He was waiting for the microwave to finish when he heard someone come in the front door. A few seconds later, Elijah walked into the kitchen.

“I see you’re up.”

“Where’ve you been?” Dom asked.

“With Mary. I needed to get my weekly notes.” Elijah grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water.

“I thought you quit getting your notes from her and paid some poor guy to take them for you.”

“I couldn’t get in touch with him. I had to get them somehow.” Elijah headed for the door.

“Did you fuck her?”

Elijah turned around and glared at Dom. “What does it matter to you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dom asked, following Elijah into the living room.

“Where were you last night?”

“I told you I went on a deal.”

“You never came back to the bar.” Elijah set his water down on a table and crossed his arms.

“I made over four hundred dollars last night, Lij. That’ll keep this cracking roof over our heads.”

“Why didn’t you come home until this morning?”

Dom opened his mouth but closed it again. “I was out partying,” he finally said.

“Why don’t you tell me the truth, Dom? Why don’t you tell me you went home with some stranger and fucked him?”

“I did not!” Dom lied. Elijah walked up to him and yanked down the collar of his shirt.

“Then I guess you got these from a little drug fairy? I saw you at Paradox last night, Dom. I fucking saw you.”

“You followed me?” Dom asked, his anger rising.

“No. Karl wanted to go out for some drinks after work. I saw you smoking and sticking you tongue down that guy’s throat. Then I saw you leave together. Did you have fun?” Elijah clenched and unclenched his fists as he tapped his foot repeatedly.

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“I thought I fucking meant something to you,” Elijah screamed. Dom stepped back in shock. “And then you do this to me? You go and fuck some random stranger?”

“Elijah – “

“You told me you loved me,” Elijah said, silent tears rolling down his face. “You said you loved me. I thought I meant more than this.” Elijah paused and wiped his cheeks hastily. “I thought we were together,” he whispered.

“I never said that, Elijah,” Dom said. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his entire body was shaking. He couldn’t distinguish between the feelings of guilt, disappointment, anger, fear, and love. He mostly felt angry. “I never said I was your boyfriend or that I wanted to date you.”

“But what about all that stuff you said in Iowa? I trusted you. I loved you. I believed you. I – “

“That was a whole nother fucking world, Elijah. A fairytale bubble. Neither of us were the same person we are here.” Dom stepped closer to Elijah, jaw set. He didn’t understand the sudden burst of anger he felt. He wanted to hit Elijah – repeatedly. He was starting to scare himself.

“You are so full of shit. You’re a spineless bastard. I know you love me, you cunt. Why are you doing this to me, to yourself? Know what? Fuck you! I’ve had it. I hate you,” Elijah screamed. “I fucking hate you!”

Dom didn’t know how it happened. One second Elijah was screaming in his face, and the next he was pressed roughly against the wall, Dom’s tongue down his throat. Elijah gripped Dom’s arm’s tightly, and Dom invaded his mouth with all teeth, tongue, and flesh. He gripped Elijah’s shoulders so tightly he was afraid he was going to break beneath his fingertips.

Dom pulled away suddenly and quickly crossed the room. “The fuck?” he said to himself. “Get it together, Dom.”

“Dom?” Elijah asked, still against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Elijah.” Dom sat on the couch and dropped his head in his hands. Elijah walked over to him and stood in front of him.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. This is all wrong. We’re all wrong.”

“But Dom. What about – “

“It was a great idea,” Dom interrupted. He lifted his face and smiled weakly. “But just a dream.”

Dom watched as Elijah’s face fell and he backed slowly down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Dom curled up on the couch, face away from everything except the cushions. And for the first time in he didn’t know how long, Dom cried.

*

Orlando entered the apartment and threw his keys down under the fish tank. No one was in the living room or kitchen, but the bedroom door was shut so either Elijah or Billy was home and there was no telling where Dom was. No one ever was sure with him.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch. His feet were killing him. The lunch shift kicked his ass, especially since he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He picked the remote up off the floor and mindlessly flipped through the channels. He was intently watching the local weather when Billy came through the door.

“Hey,” Orlando said. Billy set his briefcase down on the floor and dropped beside Orlando on the couch.

“Hey. How was work this morning?” Billy asked.

“Blew. How about you?”

“Same.” Silence surrounded them as they both stared at the television.

“Want the rest of this sandwich?” Orlando asked, handing it over to him.

“What’s on it?”

“What you like. Turkey, mayo, and tomato.”

Billy took the sandwich and studied it carefully. “No mustard?”

“You don’t like mustard.”

Billy nodded and took a bite out of the sandwich. Orlando watched him eating out of the corner of his eye. Billy had worry lines around his face and his shoulders and back were stiff even as he sat. Orlando scooted over and gently laid his head on Billy’s chest. After a few moments, Orlando felt Billy relax as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

*

Sean knocked on Viggo’s apartment door nervously. He hadn’t slept the night before because all he did was toss and turn. He looked like shit.

Viggo opened the door. He didn’t say anything, just moved out of the way as Sean stepped inside the apartment. Sean followed Viggo over to the couch and sat down.

“Where’s Henry?”

“He went shopping.”

“Viggo, I’m sorry. For yesterday, I mean. I shouldn’t have freaked like I did, but I don’t know if I’m ready for this kind of responsibility. Or even just being part of it. You’re no longer just Viggo, my boyfriend, but also Viggo, a father. And that scares the fuck out of me.” Sean glanced unsurely at Viggo.

“I’ve always been Viggo the father. You just know now.” Viggo grabbed Sean’s hand. “Listen, I understand. I do. Henry likes you. A lot. He thinks it’s so cool you manage a rock band. And plus he sees how happy you make his dad.” Sean smiled weakly. “Everything will be fine and nothing will change. Well, we can’t have sex on the dining room table while he’s here, but I think we can handle that. Do you?”

“Yes,” Sean said, laughing.

“Good. Don’t run out again. We’ll fix anything, okay?” Viggo pulled Sean over to him.

“Okay.” Viggo leaned down and kissed Sean softly. They were still kissing when Henry came home.

“Child in the apartment,” Henry said, walking past them into his room. Sean pulled away and smiled at Viggo.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Viggo stood up. “I’m gonna start cooking dinner since Henry’s home.”

“Hey, Sean!” Henry said as he came back into the living room. “Wanna play some video games while Dad cooks dinner?”

Sean caught Viggo’s eye from the kitchen doorway. Sean smiled at him and turned back towards Henry.

“I’d love to.”

~Fin  



End file.
